


Reflections

by Strife_Atreyu



Category: God Eater, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strife_Atreyu/pseuds/Strife_Atreyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same crisis, different world. Can't a guy get a break? Rated M for gore. Co-authored by 'soldier against the numbers'. (Copied from my Fanfiction account.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Yeah, yeah. Another story when I've come nowhere near close of finished with the others. Sue me if I have a proactive imagination that simply won't shut up about these things. If I had an off switch...well, I would probably destroy it. I like my imagination way too much to neglect it.

Anyways, it's a crossover with Shingeki no Kyojin. It's an awesome manga by the way, and it kinda reminded me of gods eater so, in the end, I decided to make a crossover. If you have any complaints, there's a goddamn drug I'd like to introduce called 'stuff it 'cuz I don't give a fuck'.

Very effective in its intended uses of ignoring long ass rants. Criticism, on the other hand, is quite accepted. Please note there is a difference between the two.

Also, my original OC from another other story will be used, since 1) I am too damn lazy to make another character up from scratch, 2) even if I wasn't, my psp has been confiscated by my dad (downsides of being a minor) so, I can't make another one without totally having to spend the rest of my day thinking about his bio, and finally, 3) Wolf has the best attitude for what I've thought out. (Yes, surprisingly, I have other OCs. I've only used him so far but...hey, sue me. I don't put all my OCs in one website.)

Oh, and there's reason number 4) I like using him as the main character. Plain and simple.

Anyway, other than him, there will be no OCs taking the center role. Most OCs will die painful deaths in this and will be dubbed as 'that guy', or 'this soldier' or even the occasional 'unfortunate sap that got eaten by a big-ass giant'. Most will die, but some will become friends, allies or the occasional motivator for the side-plot.

One other thing, my other story's going to eventually branch from the main plot of gods eater burst, so you'd better just use the original plot of the company as reference to the timeline.

Edit (May 24, 2013): All right, announcement! 'Reflections' has now acquired a beta. If you have the time, I urge you to go send a message to 'soldier against the numbers', telling him of your appreciation because quite frankly, the story seems a lot better to my eyes now that most of the many little problems I was too damn lazy to fix have been remedied. WORSHIP HIM! Or at least send him a virtual cookie...please?

So...yeah. I think that's about it. Onto the story!

Chapter 1: Different World, Same Bull

Footprints.

Big-as-hell footprints.

He was used to seeing tracks on a scale larger than what an average human could create, but those tracks were something of a racial difference. Even the second smallest of all beast Aragami―an Ogretail―was something that could easily dwarf a human adult in sheer size, and an Ouroboros was something that could even overshadow this track, but the prints those beasts would create were not of the human sort―not even close―and were shaped by molecular composition to have the image of gigantic lizards or tigers―they were animal pawprints blown out of proportion by ungodly amounts. Aragami were not supposed to have human footprints with the sole exception of Shio... and even Shio didn't have feet this big.

Never in his career as a God Eater did Wolf ever think he would find a five meter wide humanfootprint. Something like this was unheard of. Doctor Sakaki had spoken about how humans and Aragami could get along in the not too far future, but this wasn't something even the eccentric doctor could think up.

Was this an Aragami? Was this a New-Type? Was this something else? He couldn't be sure; there were too many ways this could unfold to properly predict what it was.

"What do you suppose it is?" Kota asked him, warily looking at the mark of crushed earth like it was some kind of paranormal apparition.

Wolf frowned, gripping his God Arc tighter as a way to reassure himself that he at least had a weapon, though considering his mind was running with possibilities and unaccountable dangers, it didn't serve to do much to help him calm down. Alisa stared silently at it, yet her fingers twitched every so often, one of the signs that she herself wasn't unaffected by this sight. Fear of the unknown was what kept most people alive, but in their line of work, they had to face things like that on a daily basis.

He sighed. He should have read the fine print before agreeing to this job.

"I dunno," Wolf replied, "Maybe Bigfoot decided to take a stroll out."

Alisa looked strangely at him. "Really? Bigfoot?"

"What? You got a better theory?"

"Er...guys?" Kota interrupted, "I think we can leave this topic for now. Whatever made this track, I'd rather not have to fight it."

Wolf and Alisa glanced at the insightful redhead, and came to a silent consensus. All three God Eaters hefted their large weapons and immediately set out in formation, Alisa taking point, Kota taking the middle, and Wolf guarding the rear.

"Have either of you ever seen any place like this?" Alisa asked.

Lush, green forestry surrounded them with trees so high that they blocked out the sun and the sky with a canopy of dark leaves. Grass crunched noisily under their feet, and the air smelled fresh, untainted by humanity and much easier to breathe in compared to the smog-filled civilization of mankind. It reminded Kota of the landscapes he'd seen in Bugarally, only this was real and not stuck within the confines of the fields of fancy.

"I don't know," Wolf answered, keeping his line of sight on the shades of the trees, watching every shadow, every flicker of movement with caution honed his time on the field. "I'd have thought the Aragami ate almost all the places like this. I could count the number of forests I've heard word of on both of my hands, and I'd still have fingers to spare."

"Something seems strange here, actually..." Kota observed, "Nothing's tried to kill us for a while now. I haven't seen any sign of Aragami in the area. You'd think with all this food around, they'd be attracted to this place like Lindow to beer."

Alisa scoffed at that particular simile, and Wolf chuckled.

"Keep moving. We need to find a place to camp. It's getting darker, and I don't think we can spend the night in the trees."

"Roger."

"Understood."

XxX

"...got any fives?" Soma asked.

Lindow sighed and handed over the card. He swore Soma was using a mirror or something to find and ask what card he wanted. Both of them had been playing the game for a while now, and the albino hadn't missed a single number, winning every round without even so much as a smug smile.

"How do you think they're doing?" Soma asked, looking pointedly outside of the military truck to the forest where part of his group had departed into.

"Oh, they're fine. None of those three are pushovers, you know," Lindow said, furrowing his brow as he tried to decide what number to ask for. "Got any eights?"

"Go fish."

"Dammit." Lindow picked a card and placed it into his hand.

A set of footsteps from behind him told Lindow that their engineer was coming closer. Licca stopped behind the pair's seated position on the couch and leaned forward with a bored expression.

"Still, I wonder where we are. I don't recognize this place as a branch outpost. I don't recognize this place at all."

"Well, maybe we went back in time," Lindow said, half-jokingly.

Soma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. What is this, some sort of sit com?"

[Oi... I'm working hard on this, dammit. And so's the beta.]

"You never know, Soma," Licca commented. "I haven't seen hide nor tail of any Aragami here. For all we know, we're in a nature preserve in the year 2000."

"I blame you for this, Lindow," Soma said.

"What? What did I do?"

"You were the one who wanted to go on this mission." Hands on her hips, Licca glared pointedly at the former Unit Leader.

"H-hey, don't look at me like that! Doc wanted me to check out something in the Wailing Plains, and you guys just got dragged along for the ride."

Sakaki could be a pain in the ass if he wanted something bad enough. He'd make you think about his opinion, twist it around with a few words, then make you think it was your idea to do something incredibly stupid. Let it be known, Paylor Sakaki was a black belt in etymological judo.

Soma thought he would've been a great politician.

"Well, whatever." Licca shrugged. "We're here now. No use bagging on you about it."

Lindow sighed in relief.

"But I still don't get what happened." Soma frowned. "We were sucked into that tornado, right? I wasn't dreaming that part, I'm sure."

"No," Lindow affirmed. "You weren't. Unless you always have me in your dreams." (1)

"Hell no, that's only in my nightmares."

"I really don't get it though," Lindow began, again, "Old man Sakaki said there was something weird going on in the Wailing Plains. Said something about electrical fluctuations found inside the core of the hurricane."

"What's the deal with that hurricane, anyway?" Soma asked, "I've never seen a storm last that long."

"Some people say it's connected to the Aragami," Licca said. "Not to mention there have been rumors that a meteor fell on that spot and was the original cause of the hurricane."

"A meteor?" Lindow grinned. "Our lab coats are losing it."

"Don't speak too soon. A few years ago, Doctor Paylor got Director Johannes to launch a group of engineers and scientists to study the surrounding environmental status of the Sakuraba District, or what you guys now call the Wailing Plains. It didn't last very long since they were short on manpower and they started to sustain casualties by the end of the week because of the random Aragami attacks. Director Schicksal pulled the plug after ten days, and the group came back to the Den with pretty much nothing."

"So it basically failed?"

"Not totally. Aside from the crater, E-scans of the Wailing Plains showed climactic downturns as compared to the normally brightly weathered town that Sakuraba district was located in. Soil scans were brought back and taken into study, and they say Oracle Cells had been found rooted within the sediments."

"How do you know all this?" Soma asked.

"My dad was assigned to the project," Licca explained. "It was his last mission before he...well..."

"Oh..." Lindow said, simply.

Licca sighed after a moment of silence. "Well, that's only in theory. No use in getting worked up about it, right? For now, we'll just have to wait for Wolf and the others to radio in."

"Yeah. You're right about that." Lindow turned back to Soma.

"Got any nines?" Soma asked.

Lindow slammed his head on the table and relinquished the card. How did this guy keep on guessing it right? Was he some kind of reincarnation of luck now? Did the universe want to repay him back in karma because of his shitty childhood? It was the only explanation.

"Got any fours?"

Soma shook his head, "Go fish."

Dammit.

"Got any twos?"

Goddamnit!

Behind Lindow, Licca lowered the hand that held up two of her digits, winking ever so slyly at Soma as Lindow cursed the universe for the unfairness of it all. She leaned on the wall of the moderately large truck's inside, looking closely at Lindow's cards as the commander remained ignorant of her overview. Under his hood, Soma smirked.

Karma indeed.

...

He should have expected this.

Nothing ever made sense whenever he got involved in missions. He was a doom magnet, probably even worse than Soma had been Death.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Alisa and Kota stared with a mixture of awe, surprise and a healthy bit of personal curiosity at the giant... thing that stared down at them.

Its skin, human-like and almost with absolutely no marring, looked to be a shade paler than what an ordinary human should have. At its full height, the giant could very well match an Ouroboros in sheer size, perhaps even taller by a meter or two. Its scalp was bald, and some parts of its flesh seemed lucidly blood red in tone, like it had been slapped multiple times with a giant paddle on certain parts of its anatomy. It wore absolutely no clothes, and it appeared it didn't need to; it had no reproductive organ to be ashamed of, and even then, as Wolf stared into its eyes, he found nothing but an insatiable hunger staring back at him.

Not unlike an Aragami.

Its face was a cruel mockery of human features, with eyes larger than anything he'd ever seen, and a nose too small to even consider proportional. Its mouth was frozen in a twisted smile, revealing human teeth the size of Wolf's whole torso, stained by what looked suspiciously like blood.

Wolf had to remind himself to breathe. Kota and Alisa were just as petrified as he was, looking at the monster with mouths agape and eyebrows raised. Both of them were three paces away and unmoving, yet neither of them were foolish enough to lower their own God Arcs. Slowly and fearfully, Wolf made his way beside them.

It growled low.

He doubted it was intelligent.

"...Hey, Wolf?" Alisa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are the chances that we just met a friendly giant?"

He doubted that even more.

"I doubt that."

Well, there you go.

With an animalistic screech, the fifteen-meter giant charged at them, hands held out to grab them like a young child - a demented, ugly overgrown child-thing left too long to rot in the rafters of an old abandoned ghost town house.

"Scatter!" Wolf ordered as the giant came at them, crossing what he estimated to be a dozen meters in mere seconds.

Kota leaped back, and Alisa broke to the right. With a mental command, the silver-haired New-Type began shifting her God Arc with an ease born from experience and began assaulting the monster humanoid with a barrage of fire. All of the blasts hit their mark, the bullets drilled holes through the giant's chest cavity with ease, exploding out of the other side in a flash of gore and a gruesome rain of crimson. And yet, the giant didn't even seem to flinch at its injuries and continued on to wildly charge at the nearest slab of good-looking meat―Wolf.

The God Eater brought up his God Arc and cut through the palm that reached out to grab him, the giant's forearm splitting in half from the force it had lunged at the First Unit Leader. Wolf was bathed in its precious lifeblood, the coppery liquid sprouting out like a fountain from the elbow and painting the grass red. Cruelly, the New-Type ripped his God Arc away, dashing into the giant's guard just as its other hand made to grab him. He ducked under it, his feet nearly flying as a short, sudden burst of speed allowed him to get under its legs and to cleave his blade through its ankle.

It fell to the ground as it suddenly lost the ability to remain balanced, and nearly toppled onto Wolf, the blonde avoiding being crushed by throwing himself away from the impact zone. A mighty upheaval of dirt blew up a dust cloud, obscuring everything from view.

Kota and Alisa's advanced senses helped them in that regard.

The strong scent of blood easily allowed them to pinpoint the exact location of the giant, and they unleashed a torrent of bullets unto the monster. With an enraged roar, the humanoid found itself peppered by the shots. Even as it tried to regain its footing, the bullets shredded through its flesh, unbalancing it before it could even regain a semblance of coherence. A shot blazed past the smoke, drilling into its head and shooting out of the other side. Its brain suddenly splattered the forest floor, and silence once again overtook the clearing.

It wasn't long however, that the flesh started to regain its mass. Cell by cell, the cranium was being repaired by a monstrous regeneration. Lost grey matter was recreated, crushed bone melded, and torn skin knitting back together.

It was mad now, and as soon as the smoke cleared up, those humans would pay. All three of them would p―

Its thought process was interrupted as Wolf flew out of the dust cloud. The giant's eyes widened ever so slightly as it was suddenly face to face with a human that had shown just how immeasurable it was to foes past. The gigantic gold-and-black blade of a Koenigsberg was the last thing it ever saw, just before it flashed with a swift deadliness, slicing off its head and severing the brain stem in the blink of an eye.

The fight lasted no more than a minute and a half.

XxXxX

1- Well, that took a turn for the creepy, didn't it?

Right, now as you may(or may not) know, in Shingeki no Kyojin, the only written way to kill a titan would be to sever the brain stem, in other words, to cut the nape of the neck and injure that part so deeply that the titan won't be able to regenerate its wounds.

I will be writing a short explanation of some elements that will come up, usually by placing their given canon explanation or by making one as best I can.

Shingeki no Kyojin is a manga (soon to be anime) that is placed at around the medieval era, from what I could gather. In this world, humankind was defeated thoroughly by giants which have been labeled as the enemy of humankind. Sound familiar? Unlike in gods eater however, where an aragami cannot be killed so easily, one can defeat a giant by severing its nervous system from its central processing unit - i.e cutting the nape deep enough to sever the spinal cord from the brain.

Accessing database...

Database files acknowledged...

Glossary of terms -

Titans - Given name for the giant humanoid beings that mysteriously appeared a hundred years ago. Not much is known about them other than they require no sustenance, and devour humans for reasons unknown. Generally, they ignore all other wildlife but go into a frenzy at the sight of a human being. Most giants reach 3-15 meters in height. None of them show human level intelligence(though some display surprising amounts of strategy) and as such, humans have given up on trying to communicate with them.

God(s) Eater - Genetically enhanced humans created for the sole purpose of fighting the nemesis of mankind, the aragami. Each candidate is medically matched to a specific bio weapon called a god arc as otherwise would result in the host's harm, death or mutation. Because of its size and weight, gods eaters use oracle cells to sufficiently increase their basic attributes to a degree that they may wield these weapons. Information regarding the Bias Factor and Oracle cells will be covered at a later date.


End file.
